Retorno de una pesadilla
by Lapiz de cenizas
Summary: Las vacaciones improvisadas del menor de los Kirkland no podían ser más aburridas y desastrosas a su manera, el trabajo de su padre lo había llevado a acompañarlo a una rustica casa a cuarenta y cinco minutos de la ciudad más cercana. Su vida era normal, pero un libro sin reseña a cuyo autor no presta atención cambiarán toda su vida desde ese momento. Dedicado a Solitudely. USUK.
1. Retorno de una pesadilla

Hola a todos, hace mucho que leo en Fanfiction pero es la primera vez que escribo uno por mi propia cuenta, esta historia está hecha especialmente para Solitudely, mi esposa, a quién va dedicada

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y hago esto por entretención y afición personal, además para quienes lo lean.  
**·** **Pareja**: Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland (Evil!América/Inglaterra).  
**·** **Advertencia:** Nada por el momento.

* * *

**·** **_Retorno de una pesadilla._**** ·**

Comenzó a sonar una canción en la radio que hizo que se despertara de su no tan larga siesta de dos horas arriba del auto que conducía su padre, el cual, se había cansado de poner temas de conversación a su hijo Arthur que iba sentado en la parte de atrás, llevaban siete horas sin hacer ninguna parada en una carretera donde no se veían como paisaje más que árboles ¿Quién podría culparlo de que se quedara dormido mientras su padre hablaba de lo interesante que es el "cómo" se seca el concreto? Claro que había alguien, su no tan querido hermano Scott que le seguiría la corriente a su padre sólo para molestarlo, por suerte para él aunque no tanto para el resto de su familia, se había quedado en casa, este sería un viaje único entre Arthur y su padre. El chico de cabello rubio se puso sus audífonos y apoyó la cabeza levemente contra la ventana para que le llegara en su rostro los leves rayos de sol que había y de nuevo cerró sus ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus orbes verdosas fue cuando el auto al fin se había detenido y su padre le decía que bajara un rato y estirara las piernas, para su mala suerte lo poco de luz solar que le agradaba sentir se había ido y como bonus empezó a llover. Habían llegado a su destino, una ciudad en medio de la nada en la que pasaría con su padre sus vacaciones, bueno, en realidad, él de vacaciones, su padre estaba allí por asuntos de trabajo y necesitaba que alguien le hiciera compañía y de los cuatro hermanos este muchacho se sacó la "lotería", en el rato que Arthur estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que su padre había desaparecido y ahora volvía con unos cuantos libros en las manos y muchos de ellos se los entregó a él.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Arthur medio desconcertado.

— ¿Acaso no sabes qué son? Son libros, hijo, los acabo de comprar en la librería que se encuentra en esta calle. —Dijo su padre en un tono medio burlesco.

—Sí lo sé... ¿Pero por qué? —Le respondió el muchacho con voz seria.

Después de toda esa fluida conversación su padre se dirigió al auto indicándole que debía subirse también, en ese instante pensó para sus adentros que al menos no se aburriría por unos cuantos días con la cantidad de libros que le acababan de entregar, el auto se echó a andar otra vez después de aquello. A otra media hora de andar en auto al fin llegaban a la casa en la que vivirían, enseguida se bajaron del auto, era una casa que le habían rentado a su padre por un par de meses mientras se quedaban en esa ciudad, era una casa bastante antigua, pero bien cuidada, al chico le agradaba su aspecto, por lo que quiso entrar luego, apurando a su padre para que abriera de una vez la puerta.

Ya dentro y con todas las maletas abajo su padre le señaló cuál sería su habitación, la miró unos cuantos segundos, se veía bastante espaciosa y tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia una de las orillas de la casa donde se podía ver tanto el patio delantero como el trasero, además tenía baño propio, se sentía a gusto donde dormiría, así que comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias en el cuarto para luego ir a conocer el resto de la casa, toda la casa era preciosa, con un toque a las grandes asciendas coloniales, no podía quejarse de nada. A todo esto, ya estaba oscuro, así que cenó con su padre comida que pidieron a domicilio, era bastante tarde y ninguno de los dos estaba del humor para cocinar, sin mencionar que ninguno de los dos tiene por así decirlo grandes habilidades culinarias.

Después de cenar se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, el padre de Arthur debía trabajar mañana así que enseguida se durmió, sin embargo al muchacho le costaba adaptarse a dormir a una cama que no fuera la suya, una almohada que no fuera la suya, un peluche que no fuera el su... ok no, así que por mientras le agarraba el sueño decidió ojear alguno de los libros que le había regalado su padre para leer: La crisálida de la mariposa; Emergiendo a un reencuentro; Las orillas de un amor; Vientos de malas palabras; Desde mi corazón, casi todos los títulos de los libros le sonaban románticos, parece que su padre le estaba queriendo mandar una indirecta de "consíguete una novia", siguió ojeando el resto de los libros hasta que se detuvo en uno, le llamó la atención la textura y grosor de las tapas del libro, los dibujos que tenía la portada, eran unas sombras humanas tomadas de la mano en un atardecer cerca de una casa, sin duda pensó que era un libro romántico también, sin embargo su suposición se desvaneció al instante, el título del libro era Retorno de una pesadilla, algo no cuadraba en este libro. ¿Por qué un libro con semejante título llevaría una imagen que parece de un romance en la portada? Decidió leer la reseña, sin embargo éste no traía, sólo hizo que el muchacho se preguntara más sobre el relato de por sí, leyó el nombre del autor sin darle mayor importancia y comenzó a leer un rato, más que libro, parecía que estuvieran relatando un cuento sencillo, el libro decía así:

_"Hubo una vez un chico muy inteligente y curioso que se acababa de mudar con su familia a una nueva ciudad, el chico no conocía a nadie por lo que se sentía un poco desanimado, le gustaría poder hacer amigos en su nuevo hogar, aunque le encantaba la idea de poder conocer y explorar su nueva residencia, así que, con sus objetos más importantes que siempre lleva con él, salió a explorar su nuevo mundo, tomó el autobús y partió, le fascinaba su nueva ciudad, pues, aunque fuera pequeña, habían muchos lugares que le fascinaron, estaba tan maravillado recorriendo las calles que sin darse cuenta, ocurrió algo, cuando quiso volver a su casa porque se estaba haciendo tarde, no recordaba por donde había venido, se había perdido, estaba preocupado porque sus padres lo regañarían, había prometido llegar antes de que anocheciera, comenzó a asustarse, pero no pidió ayuda, le avergonzaba pedir indicaciones, así que empezó a correr sin mirar bien por donde iba con la esperanza de volver a la estación de autobuses, en eso, mientras corría chocó con alguien que lo tumbó haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_— ¡Oh! ¡De veras lo siento! Te ayudo a levantarte. —Dijo con quién había chocado._

_—Fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba y terminé tropezando contigo —Dijo sin mirarle a la cara._

_Le ayudó el otro muchacho a levantarse, fue cuando el chico le dio la mirada a quien había chocado, era un muchacho de su edad de cabello oscuro y piel muy pálida, con unos hermosos ojos azules. El muchacho le ayudó a llegar a su casa, nuestro pequeño le agradeció dándole un caramelo al cual el pelinegro azabache respondió agradeciendo con una sutil sonrisa y que le devolvería con un regalo la próxima vez que se vieran, el chico se marchó rápidamente y nuestro pequeño entró a su casa un poco asustado de que lo regañarían."_

Arthur cerró el libro, la historia la encontraba sin sentido y sencilla, le había comenzado a dar sueño así que decidió dormirse, no tardó mucho antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

En ese preciso momento algo estaba sucediendo, la habitación comenzó a ponerse cada vez más fría y la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana de Arthur se fue apagando cada vez más, Arthur comenzó a soñar, estaba en su verdadera casa con su familia en la hora de la cena, todo era normal, sus padres discutiendo los asuntos de la universidad suyos y del trabajo, Scott molestando al resto de sus hermanos, nada fuera de lo común, comenzó a marearse, así que se levantó rápidamente de la silla y partió hacia su habitación, entre la oscuridad del pasillo logró llegar y se recostó unos minutos, miraba el techo de su cuarto en un punto fijo, para que no se siguiera mareando, tener los ojos cerrados hacía que sintiera peor. Ya desvanecido un poco el mareo se acomodó en su cama y apagaría la luz de su velador, en ese instante se dio cuenta, había un libro en él, le parecía familiar, lo abrió, sin embargo el libro estaba en blanco, no tenía nada escrito, miró la portada, solo tenía escrito el nombre del autor "Alfred F. Jones", miró extrañado el hecho mientras eso sucedía, la luz se fue minutos más tarde, no podía ver absolutamente nada además de la luz que entraba por su ventana, decidió levantarse para ver a su familia que había comenzado a gritar justo después de que se fuera la electricidad, bajó con cuidado las escaleras, aun así se torció el tobillo derecho por pisar mal el penúltimo escalón, maldijo entre dientes a la escalera y fue hacia el comedor, veía sus sombras en las sillas así que seguían sentados, pero había algo extraño, ninguno se movía, ni hablaba, estaban completamente inmóviles.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están todos bien? Se ha ido la luz, iré a ver los fusibles…

No hubo respuesta a sus palabras.

— ¿Qué sucede? Oigan…—dijo con un tono más preocupado.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta decide acercarse más a uno de sus hermanos, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo espantoso, todos estaban completamente helados y con los ojos en blanco, asustado cayó al piso y se alejó un poco arrastrándose, no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo, intenta encender las luces, pero aun no funcionaban, trató de llamar a la policía, a una ambulancia, sin embargo el teléfono solo hacía un chirrido interminable, no tenía idea de qué hacer, tampoco se atrevía a moverlos de su sitio, parecían maniquíes puesto precisamente ahí, en su desesperación comienza a mirar a todos lados en la sala, no podía ver nada, excepto algo, el ambiente había cambiado aún más, se había vuelto lúgubre y pesado, en medio de la oscuridad habían unos ojos brillando, no podía ver nada más, eran unos ojos azulados rasgados, llenos de odio y sed de matar, Arthur se espantó al ver eso en la mitad de la habitación donde hace menos de un minuto no había nadie, fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la mesa del comedor, miró de nuevo hacia el comedor, su grito de horror fue inmenso, ahora toda su familia estaba desplomada encima de la mesa, con los cubiertos de cada uno atravesados en la garganta, no hizo otra cosa que alejarse rápidamente hacia la pared cubriendo su boca tapando otro chillido ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No entendía nada, la pared en que se apoyaba ahora se comenzó a volver viscosa y despedía un mal aroma, todo estaba volviéndose horrible y extraño, Arthur estaba cada vez más desesperado. Los ojos azules lo seguían mirando desde el mismo sitio por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho que ya no podía moverse de lo aterrado que estaba, vio salir a un hombre de piel pálida de cabello oscuro con ropas negras, de su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos, Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba completamente pasmado mientras el hombre se le acercaba cada vez más, cuando logró reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, lo tenía a pocos centímetros de su cara, intentó moverse rápidamente, en ese instante el hombre de cabello oscuro se le abalanzó encima impidiendo que pudiera moverse y rodeó a Arthur enterrándole las uñas en la espalda haciendo que su ropa de rasgara, le comenzó a morder fuertemente el cuello, lo que produjo que el muchacho gritara con dolor, no podía moverse, se encontraba desesperado, el pelinegro dejó de morder su cuello y le miró a los ojos a una distancia que sus narices casi se tocaban, Arthur solo miraba los ojos del otro aterrorizado mientras que el sujeto comenzó a decir unas palabras en voz baja "retorna de la pesadilla", en ese instante, Arthur despertó de golpe, su padre llamaba a su puerta para que se levantara.

Se paró de la cama con mucho esfuerzo, tenía la espalda completamente dolorida y le ardía, había pasado una pésima primera noche, le echaba la culpa a que no era su colchón, pensaba que le costaría acostumbrarse a vivir aquí por culpa de esa "malvada" cama, no podía recordar nada de lo que había soñado, sólo recordaba que era agobiante, nada más, se dirigió hacia la puerta de malas ganas y le abrió a su padre, que con una sonrisa de comercial le dijo que pronto estaría el desayuno y que fuera a recorrer la ciudad que había un día hermoso, lo miró con un poco de desánimo y envidia, con desánimo porque podía oler el aroma del pan tostado/carbonizado desde el segundo piso, ese definitivamente no sería un desayuno comestible, se enfermaría del estómago, y envidia porque su padre venía a la cueva que era su pieza con una sonrisa digna de comercial odontológico y piel brillante donde había podido dormir como un bebé, pero bueno, ya no había nada que hacer, una vez despierto le costaba volver a dormirse, le dijo a su padre que bajaría en unos veinte minutos, que iría a tomar una ducha. Se sacó el pijama y se miró la espalda en el espejo del baño, tenía completamente roja su espalda y una marca horrible en el cuello, debió ser un súper zancudo musculoso, no le tomó mucha importancia, pensó que lo rojo y el ardor era por una reacción alérgica hacia esas cosas, así que se metió a la ducha. Ya duchado, vestido y peinado bajó a tomar desayuno con su padre, logró estar sentado con él aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando se levantó su padre de la silla.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó su hijo.

—Debo irme a trabajar—dijo su padre levantando su plato y dejándolo en el fregadero.

—Pero si aún falta una hora para llegar a tu trabajo.

—Quiero llegar más temprano para poder arreglar mi nueva oficina, come tu desayuno y ve a recorrer la ciudad, diviértete, después de todo estás de vacaciones, los diecinueve años no duran para siempre, Arthur. —Le dijo a su hijo mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza haciendo que se despeinara.

—Ya lo sé, papá, pero…

—Nada de peros, no quiero que estés encerrado en la casa, sal y conoce la ciudad, me siento un poco culpable de que tengas que estar aquí, así que intentaré hacer nuestra estancia lo más cómoda posible… ¡Se me está haciendo tarde! Me voy, cuídate, cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas.

—De acuerdo, suerte en tu primer día, papá.

—Hijo…—dijo con tono más bajo.

— ¿Dime?

—Te quiero.

El chico lo miró extrañado, de verdad debe sentirse culpable de que él deba estar ahí.

—También te quiero, será mejor que te apures si quieres llegar antes que el resto.

—Sí, me iré, adiós— cerró la puerta dejando a Arthur solo en la casa.

El muchacho se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos hasta que sintió el ruido del auto partir, después tomó el periódico y leyó algunas noticias mientras intentaba digerir un poco de ese mortal y matador desayuno, no lo logró, el desayuno le había ganado, se levantó de la mesa a los diez minutos que se había ido su padre, lavó y secó los platos, se dio unas vueltas locas por el jardín trasero de la casa, estaba lleno de parras, parecía viñedo el lugar, bueno, no es que le desagradara en lo más mínimo, caminaba un poco desganado, aún estaba cansado donde no había dormido bien, se sentó un rato en una banca que había por ahí a escuchar los ruidos de los insectos, debía admitirlo, estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió seguir el consejo/orden camuflada de su padre de que saliera a conocer la ciudad, entró a la casa, ordenó su bolso, guardó su celular y su billetera, sacó las llaves para cerrar la puerta y se fue a la estación para tomar el bus hacia el centro de la ciudad, la casa quedaba un poco distanciada de la vida humana, así que el mejor método que podía tener era llegar en autobús, aunque no le gustara andar en el.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos de estar sentado en el bus por fin llegó al centro de la ciudad, curiosamente la encontraba mucho más grande que ayer cuando llegó, supone que era por la neblina que había, a diferencia de ayer, hoy estaba tenuemente soleado, no podía quejarse, bueno, podía pero no sabía de qué el día estaba perfecto, comenzó a caminar dentro de una galería mirando tiendas de diversas cosas, entró a la misma librería donde había comprado ayer su padre los libros que le obsequió, se quedó bastante tiempo allí dentro mirando y leyendo diversas reseñas, sin embargo no quiso comprar ninguno, ni siquiera científicos o de leyendas mitológicas, siendo que le encantaban, después de todo tenía varios libros aun por leer, sería un desperdicio comprarlos en ese momento si no los leería aún, salió de la librería, después entró a una florería que había ahí, aunque no lo pareciera, este chico adoraba las flores, compró algunos claveles, rosas blancas y rojas, encontraba que aunque la casa tuviera jardín, no tenía rosas, así que decidió comprarlas, fue a las típicas tiendas donde se muestra la artesanía de la ciudad, donde compró regalos para su familia, a su madre le compró un nuevo juego de tazas de té, a su hermano Glen un peluche que decía frases afectuosas, pensó en el para cuando le dieran sus arranques de bipolaridad y se calmara o si le vienen una de sus crisis emocionales las cuales le daban terror a Arthur, aunque tenía el presentimiento que su regalo se lo tiraría por la cabeza como un proyectil, a su hermano Ryan un licor que según el vendedor de dudosa confianza era de renombre en esta ciudad y a Scott aunque pensara con todas sus fuerzas que no se merecía que le regalara nada, debía llevarle su hallazgo, una gaita en miniatura, fue como si ese regalo estuviera hecho para él, además que si su padre le dice que había una gaita en miniatura y Arthur no se la había traído la casa explotaría, definitivamente tendría que llevársela.

Ya eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y le comenzó a dar apetito, se detuvo a comer en un restaurante que le dio buena espina, reposó un rato sentado, pagó la cuenta y siguió recorriendo el centro por un par de horas más, o eso creía él, cuando volvió a mirar su reloj se puso pálido como un papel, eran las ocho y quince minutos de la noche, no se había dado cuenta porque recién había comenzado a oscurecer un poco, enseguida emprendió camino de regreso a la estación de autobuses pero…había un problema, no sabía en donde estaba, se había perdido completamente…."no importa, le daré una mirada al GPS de mi celular" pensó crédulamente, la batería de su teléfono estaba muerta, definitivamente su súper suerte se estaba esfumando junto con el día, no le gustaba pedir indicaciones, le hacía parecer según él un ignorante, así que trató de recordar por donde había venido y hacer el camino de regreso, aceleró más el paso con cada minuto que pasaba en el minutero de su reloj de bolsillo, no quería preocupar a su padre si no le encontraba cuando el llegara, comenzó a desesperarse sin ver bien los lugares por donde iba o quienes iban por la calle, hasta que tropezó con alguien más grande y fuerte que él e hizo que cayera sentado en el suelo.

— ¡Hahaha! Te has caído en al suelo de un solo golpe, debes ser muy frágil.—dijo la persona que le había tumbado con un tono de burla y gracia en sus palabras.

Arthur había pensado en disculparse, pero después de que ese hombre se rió a carcajadas de él no lo haría ni por cortesía, aún seguía mirando al suelo medio ruborizado por la escena tan penosa.

—Jejemm, dame tu mano, te ayudo a levantarte.—dijo el otro chico con un tono feliz.

Arthur no hizo ningún gesto ni respondió a sus movimientos.

— ¡Oh vamos! Dame tu mano, no muerdo.

El muchacho pescó a Arthur de la muñeca haciendo que se levantara de golpe. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el muchacho

—Si…thanks— respondió Arthur.

¿Por qué rayos le estaba dando las gracias al tipo que recién le había hecho pasar vergüenza burlándose de él?

—Oye ¡Estas rojo como un tomate! ¿Te sientes mal? — acercando su mano a la mejilla de Arthur.

En ese instante al tratar de detener la mano del muchacho fue cuando vio su rostro, era más grande que él en tamaño, pero parecía menor por su cara, tenía el cabello rubio, una piel blanca, usaba lente que ocultaban un poco pero sin éxito los ojos azules con mirada infantil del muchacho, se quedó estupefacto, nunca había pensado en que un hombre podría tener semejante mirada, era…perfecto.

—Deja de mirarme así, vas a hacer que me ruborice.—dijo el muchacho con tono pícaro.

— ¿Q-quién te estaba mirando? — dijo Arthur con una exaltación que ni él se la creía.

—Sólo era una broma jajaja, no te enfades.

Arthur hizo silencio por unos minutos, perdió la compostura, no lo podía creer.

—Te has perdido ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde vives? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—S-sólo necesito encontrar la estación de autobuses…

—Eeeeh, pues entonces te ayudo, también me dirijo hacia allá, parece que estás completamente desorientado ¡Ibas en dirección opuesta! Jajajajajajaja.

A Arthur le costaba admitir que se había equivocado, pero el chico tenía razón, estaba completamente perdido, menos mal que ahora podría llegar, ya casi eran las diez de la noche.

Caminaron aproximadamente unos treinta minutos, el muchacho le preguntaba y decía un infinito mar de cosas a Arthur, se notaba que era un chico alegre y carismático, no le desagradaba su compañía, sólo le encontraba un poco ruidoso, pero jamás lo admitiría, menos después de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar en pleno centro, no, Kirkland tenía su dignidad, así que deseaba llegar luego a la estación, subirse al autobús y que el chico desapareciera, por fin habían llegado a la estación. Arthur se apresuró a tomar el último bus que había a esa hora en dirección a su casa, iba semi vació, así que se sentó en un asiento que da hacia la ventana, aunque prácticamente a esa hora ya no se podía ver casi nada, estaba completamente oscuro, cuando de la nada siente que le habla el pasajero que se sentó a su lado, era el mismo muchacho que lo había llevado a la estación.

—¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo acaso? —preguntó Arthur en manera defensiva.

El chico lo miró con gracia y se puso a reír —Ey, no eres el único que vive esta dirección, no seas paranoico jajajajaja.

Arthur lo miró y avergonzado se fue mirando en dirección a la ventana para no tener que ver al muchacho a la cara.

Entiendo que viva en esta dirección, pero... ¿Por qué se sentó al lado mío siendo que el resto del autobús va casi vacío? Comenzó a mirar al muchacho por el reflejo que daba la venta hacia su rostro, aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza que los rasgos de ese chico eran perfectos, se detuvo en seco a pensar ¿Era perfectos? ¿no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza? Qué rayos estaba pensando, es un hombre, no debe pensar así de un hombre, no señor, jamás…pero…no podía negar que lo encontraba atractivo, seguía mirándole por el reflejo del vidrio cuando en eso el autobús se detuvo, parece que sus pensamientos habían durado demasiado, había llegado a la estación en frente de su casa, bajó apresuradamente, alcanzó a bajarse justo antes de que el conductor cerrara la puerta, sintió que alguien más se había bajado.

—UUUFff ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Casi seguimos de largo de estación.

Arthur lo miró con extrañeza — ¿Por qué te bajaste aquí? —preguntó sospechando del muchacho.

—Vivo a unos quince minutos caminando desde esta estación… woooow, espera aquí es donde vives ¡Que casa más antigua, parece de película de terror! —dijo el muchacho fascinado.

Arthur se molestó un poco por el comentario del rubio con gafas. —Bueno, pero es mi casa, es donde vivo. —Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y arqueando la ceja.

—Será mejor que entres pronto, Arthur, ya es tarde.— Dijo el chico con una sonrisa inquietante en su cara.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía razón, su padre ya había llegado, las luces estaban encendidas. — Tienes razón, me voy...g-gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la estación.

El muchacho sólo sonrió cerrando los ojos ante el agradecimiento de Arthur sin moverse mientras el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda cruzaba hacia la entrada del patio delantero de su casa, cuando de repente Arthur se paró en seco y se dio vuelta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho de lentes encorvó la boca haciendo que se formara una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro…—Me llamo Jones…Alfred, F. Jones.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, el significado del título de aquel libro cobrará significado en los siguientes capítulos, espero que para ser mi primera historia aquí no sea tan mala.


	2. Encuentros oportunos

Como lo prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, no lo dije la primera vez, pero esta historia constará de tres capítulos, la verdad es que no esperaba que les interesara o que la comentaran, se los agradezco mucho c:

* * *

— ¿Alfred…? Huh, de acuerdo intentaré no olvidar tu nombre, adiós. —Dijo Arthur mintiendo, sería casi imposible que olvidara su nombre, no conocía a ningún otro Alfred.

—Adiós Arthur. —Dijo el muchacho marchándose a paso veloz en dirección norte.

Arthur apresuró inmediatamente el paso hacia la puerta de la casa con un poco de nerviosismo, estaba completamente seguro que su padre le regañaría, con cautela abrió la puerta…

—Oh ¿No estabas en casa? Has llegado temprano, son vacaciones, no te he restringido el horario. — Dijo el padre con voz despreocupada y un poco cansada.

El muchacho puso una cara de resignación, su padre no se había ni siquiera dado cuenta de que él no estaba, se había preocupado por nada, así que medio desganado le preguntó a su padre como le había ido en su trabajo.

—Todo estuvo bastante bien, me recibieron con un festejo en la hora de almuerzo y hubo poco trabajo en la tarde, mi jefe me invitó a beber unos tragos y me vine enseguida a la casa.

— ¿O sea que ya cenaste? —preguntó Arthur con un tono medio acusador.

—Sí…Pero si quieres preparo algo enseguida y lo comemos juntos. —dijo el padre con un toque de culpa en la voz.

—No gracias, comí algo en el centro antes de venirme a la casa.

—Oh, de acuerdo, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la ciudad, conociste gente? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? —preguntó con un tono de curiosidad.

—Papá, no tengo cinco años, no es mi primer día de clases tampoco, y no, no conocí a nadie. —prefirió omitir su encuentro con Alfred, no quería decírselo a su padre. —Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…— le contestó con un tono de inconformidad y resignación.

No es que estuviera enojado ni mucho menos con su padre, la verdad es que no había comido nada pero no se sentía con los ánimos producto del cansancio para seguirle el ritmo animado de su conversación, menos comer su comida quemada tan tarde. Se dirigió a paso lento a su dormitorio y se echó de golpe en la cama, el mundo le daba vueltas, lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío, tuvo un mal presentimiento al estar recostado medio mareado, como si ya lo hubiera sentido o supiera que algo iba a pasar, así que se levantó, se dio una ducha, se colocó su pijama y abrió su ventanal para que entrara el viento, ordenó los regalos para su familia para luego ir a recostarse, por inercia tomó de nuevo el libro de extraña portada y comenzó a leer el siguiente capítulo.

_Encuentros oportunos._

_Nuestro pequeño protagonista se encontraba aburrido, sin nada que hacer, aunque su expedición de ayer haya sido un éxito se sentía aburrido, quería ver a su nuevo amigo, se aburría jugando solo, en ese instante su familia decide ir de compras a la ciudad, así que el pequeño tomó sus cosas favoritas y se fue en el auto con su familia, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel niño otra vez. Llegando al centro de la ciudad el pequeño miró hacia todos lados para encontrar a su amigo, no le vio por ningún lado, el infante se sentía triste, pero tuvo que seguir a su familia, sino se perdería, era demasiado tarde, no encontraba ni a su papá ni a su mamá, estaba solo dentro de una gran tienda, quería llorar, por alguna razón no sentía el coraje que tenía ayer para vagar solo por la ciudad, se quedó esperando de pie a que sus padres volvieran, cuando de la nada ve a alguien que le pareció un tanto familiar, era el niño de ayer, su nuevo amigo, le hizo un gesto con la mano al cual el otro pequeño hizo caso, fue corriendo a saludarlo y a platicar con él. Un rato después de estar conversando llegó la familia del pequeño un tanto asustada donde le habían perdido de vista._

_— ¿Es tu nuevo amigo, hijo? —preguntó su madre mientras los otros tres hermanos del niño miraban al amigo de su hermano extrañados._

_—Sí, lo conocí ayer mientras exploraba la ciudad. — Respondió a su madre de manera contenta._

_—Bueno, entonces llevémoslo a casa para que puedan jugar todo lo que quieran. — Dijo su padre._

_Después de comer y pasear un rato ambos niños fueron a casa a jugar a buscar el tesoro, ambos niños estaban felices de poder verse otra vez…_

La lectura de Arthur fue interrumpida por unos ruidos que comenzó a sentir fuera de la casa, se levantó a mirar por el ventanal, no vio nada, después los ruidos venían de la planta baja de su casa, un tanto nervioso y armado con un palo de golf que curiosamente estaba en su armario fue a ver qué sucedía, cuando llegó a la sala de estar se asustó un poco, todas las ventanas y la puerta de entrada se encontraban abiertas, fue a revisar al resto de la casa, sin embargo no encontró nada, salió al patio delantero a mirar, clavó los ojos de un segundo a otra en aquella figura, alguien estaba frente a su casa mirándole, se parecía a Alfred, pero no podía ver bien, tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza que se trataba de él, unos segundos después que Arthur se acercara amenazadoramente con el palo de golf en las manos la figura en frente de su casa salió corriendo en dirección al norte, se quedó unos cuantos minutos esperando a ver si volvía para luego volver a la casa, fue extraño, revisó las pertenencias de la casa, no faltaba ninguna, pensó que debió ser una broma, no quería despertar a su padre para llamar a la policía, así que cerró la puerta y las ventanas de nuevo y trató de irse a dormir o al menos eso intentó, se sentía bastante cansado, pero no le dejaba tranquilo el hecho de que podrían haber intentado robar su casa, o que la persona parada ahí afuera era Alfred, eso le disgustaba aún más, ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, de mal humor cerró su ventana, se puso una almohada en la cabeza y se durmió abrazado al que sería su mejor amigo esa noche, el palo de golf mata gente indeseada, comenzó a soñar otra vez…

El sueño de la noche anterior continuaba donde había quedado, tratando de librarse de aquel sujeto con cuernos que le seguía mirando con esos ojos afilados y amenazantes.

_"El libro, Arthur, dame el libro" _repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro, Arthur no sabía a qué libro se refería, logró quitárselo un poco de encima al pegarle una patada en la entrepierna, aprovechó ese instante para echarse a correr fuera de la casa, el demonio entre una sonrisa de furia, lujuria y locura desapareció momentáneamente, el muchacho seguía corriendo lo más lejos que pudo tratando de conseguir ayuda, estaba completamente descalzo y el ambiente estaba fresco y húmedo, se detuvo a ver si había alguien cerca, no había nadie, es más, se dio cuenta de algo peor, ni animales, ni aves, ni las luces funcionaban, ni siquiera había un poco de viento que moviera los árboles, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de manera macabra, miraba hacia todos lados completamente asustado, hasta que sintió un crujir de hojas en los árboles a pocos metros de su espalda, reconoció esos zapatos, era su madre.

— ¿Hijo, qué haces aquí? —Preguntó en voz baja, casi en susurro.

Arthur no entendía nada, sólo que su madre se encontraba intacta, no se explicaba qué era entonces lo que había visto dentro de su casa.

—Mamá…—mientras le hablaba le dio un abrazo, se sentía completamente ido.

—Dime hijo… ¿Dónde guardas el libro? —preguntó con un tono extraño.

En ese momento el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su madre, era terrible, recién le había visto el rostro, sin embargo, ahora ya no tenía, ni ojos, ni boca o nariz, tenía toda la cara cosida con hilos por donde salía sangre, se alejó rápidamente de ella mientras esta intentó agarrarlo y le gritaba en dónde escondía el libro. Se puso a correr de espaldas, sin mirar, cuando alguien le tomó por detrás, el ser le inmovilizó e introdujo unos dedos en su boca amenazándole con arrancarle la lengua, era otra vez ese sujeto de ojos azules_, muéstrame el libro,_ comenzó a susurrarle al oído otra vez mientras Arthur veía a su familia con sus rostros completamente deformados hacía donde él se encontraba, sólo cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar.

Despertó por los rayos del sol que le daban en el rostro al haber dejado la cortina abierta la noche anterior, eran las siete y cinco minutos de la mañana, tenía el palo de golf enterrado en la boca, bueno eso explicaba parte de su pesadilla, sin embargo ya se estaba hartando de ellas, era la segunda noche sin poder dormir bien, ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor, abrió la ventana para ventilar el cuarto y fue a ducharse para luego ir a despertar a su padre, era día sábado.

Esta vez mientras su padre se vestía y arreglaba un poco el jardín, ya que habían prometido cuidarlo, él estaba haciendo el desayuno, o al menos eso intentó, sus habilidades eran un tanto mejor que las de su padre, eran más comibles.

—Hoy iremos ambos a la ciudad —Dijo su padre con tono de orden absoluta.

—Pero es sábado, ¿No quieres descansar? —Preguntó Arthur con voz extrañada, no era normal que su padre dijera en ese tono que saldrían juntos, no más bien lo anormal es que dijera que saldrían ambos.

—Tengo todo el día de mañana para descansar, hoy quiero salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad contigo, la primera vez que estuve aquí para ver la casa no alcancé a conocer casi nada.

Al chico no le quedaba mucho que alegar, lavaron los platos y se fueron en el auto. Ya en pleno centro, su padre estacionó el auto y fueron a recorrer todos los lugares posibles, su padre se había vuelto loco comprando, algo andaba mal aquí, parecía Julia Robert en "Mujer bonita", no paraba de comprar y comprar cosas, llegó un momento en que en una tienda le perdió de vista, resignado se quedó esperándolo y comenzó a mirar en su celular si había nuevos mensajes, no había siquiera uno, se sentía muy forever alone, en su desgano se le deslizó el celular de las manos, maldijo entre dientes mientras unas cuantas chicas se reían al verle tan poco espabilado, se agachó a recoger su teléfono cuando ve una mano que coge el teléfono antes que él.

—Siempre se te cae algo cuando te encuentro, no lo vayas a estar haciendo una costumbre. —Dijo una voz entre risas.

Arthur reconoció esa voz, era Alfred, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué no ves? Estoy comprando, igual que tú. —Le miró con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Arthur se dio cuenta, estaba mintiendo.

—Fuiste a mi casa a noche, te vi en frente de ella, ¿Qué intentabas? —Dijo el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda de forma amenazante.

— ¿Yo? Chico, creo que estás imaginando cosas jajajaja después de dejarte en tu casa me fui directamente a la mía, o será que… ¿Quieres que te haga una visita nocturna, Artie?

Se estaba burlando en sus narices, Arthur estaba a punto de ponerse a pelear cuando de la nada, más oportuno que ninguno, llegó su padre.

— ¿Quién es él, hijo? — preguntó mirando al muchacho de lentes con una gorra de baseball.

—Me llamo Alfred, mucho gusto en conocerle, señor, conocí a su hijo ayer mientras andaba perdido como un gatito en el centro.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada como si le estuviera clavando mil agujas, a la que el ojiazul sólo respondió con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Oh…mi hijo me había dicho que no había conocido a nadie, veo que fue una mentira, me pregunto por qué lo habrá hecho…— miró a Arthur con cara de "te he pillado, gané" —Dime Alfred… ¿Andas solo? ¿Ya almorzaste?

—No señor, acabo de salir de mi trabajo de medio tiempo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa digna de un rey.

Arthur pensó hacia sus adentros "¿Así que andabas de compras, uh?"

— ¡Que bien! En ese caso te invitamos a comer y luego ven con nosotros a nuestra casa, digo, si tienes el tiempo, claro.

—Me encantaría señor, muchas gracias por su amable invitación.

Se notaba que este chico sabía manejar a las personas, no hacía que Arthur sospechara más de él. Almorzaron, platicaron un rato y volvieron a su casa con Alfred como su invitado.

Alfred se fue en la parte delantera del auto con el padre de Arthur, mientras que a él lo tiraron con todas las bolsas de compras, él sinceramente no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, pero no le quedó más que resignarse, estaban por llegar a su casa, se bajaron del auto mientras el padre abría la puerta de la casa y ambos muchachos ayudaban bajando las bolsas del vehículo para luego entrarlas dentro del domicilio.

—Ponte cómodo, Alfred— Dijo el padre de Arthur mientras ordenaba las compras que había hecho para la casa.

—Gracias señor, ¿Quiere que le ayudemos en algo más?

—No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas solo, diviértanse muchachos. —Dijo mientras salía de la casa.

—Espera, papá ¿Dónde vas? — preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Iré a comprar insecticida para las plantas del jardín, unas se plagaron de mosquitos amarillos, no puedo dejar que se coman las flores, vuelvo en una hora más o menos, bye bye. —Cerró la puerta.

El silencio invadió toda la casa por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos chicos hablaba, Alfred porque miraba con curiosidad hacia todos lados y Arthur porque le parecía un poco incómoda la situación de que su padre extrañamente tuviera tanta confianza en un completo extraño, a sus amigos en casa aunque pasaran meses les seguía mirando sospechosamente, pero a este muchacho... ¿Cómo es posible que confiara en él enseguida?

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta, Alfred no estaba sentado en la sala de estar, se había metido en algún lugar de la casa, se levantó del sillón inmediatamente y fue a buscarlo, registró toda la planta baja de la casa y comenzó a subir las escaleras para buscar en la superior, mientras subía sintió alguien detrás suyo, era él, que le estaba mirando desde la planta baja.

—Ven, Arthur, te prepararé un emparedado.

— ¿No te enseñaron a que es de mala educación indagar sin permiso en casa de los demás? —Sonaba un tanto molesto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No me moví de tu lado…ni tan sólo un minuto. —Mientras decía esto su sonrisa se iba transformando poco a poco, haciendo que Arthur se pusiera un tanto más nervioso.

Bajó lentamente donde se encontraba Alfred, quien lo miró unos instantes y se dirigió a la cocina, el muchacho de ojos verdes pisándole los talones, abrió la nevera y sacó queso, tomate, lechuga y un trozo de pavo, pero bueno, no era importante lo que iba a usar para hacer el sándwich, sino cómo es que sabía específicamente en dónde se encontraba la cocina y todos los utensilios, había sacado un cuchillo cocinero, lo que hizo que al muchacho se le pusiera la carne de gallina, Alfred comenzó a cortar trozos de pavo y de tomate.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un sándwich… ¿Qué no ves? Jejeje. —resopló burlonamente.

—Yo no te pedí ningún sándwich…

—Pero tenías una cara de angustiado cuando estabas sentado, a mi se me quita la angustia cuando como algo, así que decidí prepararte algo.—Sus palabras sonaron casi dulces hacia los oídos de Arthur. —Ni a tu padre ni a ti se les da bien cocinar… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Nos espías acaso?

—No, tonto, lo digo por la sartén y los restos de comida quemada que hay por toda la cocina ¿Por quién me tomas, un acosador? —Preguntó Alfred.

—Yes.— respondió Arthur de manera seca y audaz, como si fuera suya la victoria en sus juegos de palabras.

—Oh, que tristeza, no pensé que en la persona que puse mis ojos fuera tan paranoica jajajaja. —Rió a carcajadas, mientras cortaba de un solo golpe el tomate, realmente hacia que el cuchillo se viera perturbador.

¿En la persona que puso sus ojos? Esas palabras chocaban de un lado a otro en la cabeza de Arthur, por algún motivo, le hacía sentirse extraño, volvió a mirar a Alfred que en esos momentos lo estaba mirando con ojos fríos y sin alma, se acercó a él apuntándole el cuchillo casi en la barbilla.

—El sándwich está listo.

Como si fuera un niño pequeño cuando su madre está enfadada y le da una orden, se sentó en la silla de la cocina y comenzó a comer el sándwich mientras Alfred se sentó frente a él apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y las manos en su mentón.

— ¿Qué me ves? — Preguntó un poco avergonzado, odiaba ser el único que estuviera comiendo, sentía que le estaban observando sus errores, aunque fueran pocos, era bastante educado y cuidaba sus modales.

—Te veo comer un sándwich que acabo de preparar con pan blanco, tomate, lechuga, queso y tiras de pavo… ¿Por qué la pregunta, Arthur?

Definitivamente, seguía molestándole, hasta con las cosas más sencillas, sin embargo eso al mismo tiempo le agradaba, no sabía explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, siguió comiendo su emparedado. Ya eran las seis y treinta minutos, su padre había dicho que volvería en una hora aproximadamente, eso fue a las cinco, aunque sabía que el trayecto de su casa a la ciudad duraba cuarenta y cinco minutos, sabía que se demoraría más, sin embargo para no mostrarse tan tenso con Alfred mirándole, decidió llamarle a su celular, en ese momento se dio cuenta, su teléfono celular no estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Alfred mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás el flequillo.

—Mi celular…no lo encuentro…juré tenerlo en mi bolsillo... ¿Lo has visto?

—No lo sé…tal vez sí, tal vez no… ¿Quién puede saberlo?

Miró fijamente al muchacho con gorro de baseball —Tú lo tienes, ¿No es así?

—No lo sé, descríbeme como era.— Oh por dios, se estaba burlando completamente de él.

—Entrégamelo, lo necesito para llamar a mi padre. — Extendía su mano hacia Alfred para que le entregara el teléfono.

—Yo no lo tengo, lo escondí, en algún lugar en donde tú vives.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que no te habías separado de mí! Que no habías visto la casa.

—Mentí. — Dijo con voz calmada y una sonrisa, Arthur se desquiciaba cada vez más al ver la tranquilidad para jugarle bromas del menor. —Te lo entregaré, si jugamos a un juego, claro.

No le quedaba de otra, no podía perder ese teléfono, se lo había comprado hace poco, no podía darse el lujo de decirle a su padre que perdió su celular por quinta vez en el año, no es que tuvieran problemas económicos, solo que…es el quinto, había perdido ya otros cuatro celulares, era demasiado, no, este debía encontrarlo.

—Te escucho.

—Este juego será buscar el tesoro, si lo encuentras sin que te dé un máximo de dos pistas de dónde está, prometo no jugarte más bromas, sino, podré venir a verte cuando yo quiera… ¿De acuerdo?

—Mmmm…de acuerdo, es un trato— Aceptó frunciéndole el ceño a Alfred.

Primero busco en todo el primer piso de la casa, la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina, el baño, incluso fue al sótano, que es casi imposible que lo haya escondido ahí, si estaba bajo llave y él recién había descubierto que había un sótano, le daba escalofríos estar ahí, así que subió corriendo, estar con Alfred metido ahí solo era peor, siguió con el segundo piso, registró la habitación de su padre, tratando de no mover mucho las cosas, aunque no lo pareciera, era un maniaco del orden, sabía si alguien le movió un lápiz dos milímetros de donde lo había dejado por última vez, cerró la puerta con cuidado y siguió buscando, otras tres habitaciones que no ocupaban pero que tenían camas, se comenzó a preguntar, si habían tantas camas y habitaciones en esta casa, que era bastante grande… ¿Por qué no se vino toda la familia Kirkland, uh? En su refunfuño siguió buscando, nada, absolutamente nada, sólo quedaba su dormitorio, buscó rápidamente por su cuarto para salir luego de allí, sin saber por qué hace ya un buena rato se sentía acosado con Alfred mirándolo por detrás, no estaba su teléfono.

— ¿Quieres que te de una pista? — Preguntó Alfred.

Arthur lo miró con cara de pocos amigos— De acuerdo, me quedan dos… ¿No? Anda, dime.

—No se encuentra en la casa.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! ¡He estado casi una hora buscándolo!

—Porque no preguntaste, es un juego, debes aprenderte las reglas jajaja.

—Ya, dime dónde se encuentra mi teléfono.

—Está en uno de los dos jardines

—¿Lo escondiste en uno de los jardines? Te mato, ahora si que te mato, si está en la humedad se puede echar a perder.

—No regañes, mejor busca, que se hará tarde y se pondrá oscuro— Seguía su sonrisa triunfante.

Primero fue a buscar en el jardín delantero, no era muy grande, así que no se tardó mucho, pero de todas maneras pidió una pista.

—No está aquí, ¿Verdad?

—Está en el jardín de atrás, solo te queda una pista.

Ambos fueron enseguida atrás de la casa y Arthur se puso a buscar, casi le dio depresión, el jardín era demasiado grande, sentía que no terminaría nunca, llevaba más de una hora buscando en el jardín, estaba ocultándose el sol, mientras maldecía a Alfred entre dientes, sintió que alguien lo rodeaba por la cintura desde la espalda.

— ¿Quieres que te diga exactamente en qué parte del jardín se encuentra tu celular? Si me lo pides todo esto acabaría. — Giró a Arthur apoyándole en un pilar de madera que estaba cerca, colocando su rodilla cerca de la entrepierna de éste.

—N-no te la pediré….Además ¿¡Q-qué estás intentando hacerme!? —Dijo alzando la voz completamente rojo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a encontrar tu celular —Tomó una de las muñecas de Arthur sujetándola contra el pilar mientras que con la otra sujetaba su mentón.

—¡D-de acuerdo, dime en dónde escondiste mi celular! —Estaba temblando y completamente agitado por los nervios.

Alfred se acercó su cara hacia la suya, haciendo que sus frentes y narices se tocaran, Arthur podía sentir completamente la respiración de éste, quien le susurró algo, a lo que Arthur no prestó mucha atención

—Al lado del pilar donde estás apoyado, Arthur.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó completamente ido.

—Que tu teléfono está al lado tuyo. — En ese momento soltó a Arthur mientras que él se detuvo a mirar al costado del pilar, efectivamente, tenía el teléfono a su lado.

— ¡Lo has soltado mientras yo no veía!

—Eso no es cierto, siempre estuvo ahí.

Mientras discutían sintieron el auto del padre del muchacho estacionar, en esos momentos Alfred comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Arthur un poco menos agitado.

—Debo ir a arreglar unas cosas, nos vemos el lunes.

— ¿Por qué habría de verte otra vez?

—Oh que no te acuerdas de las reglas del juego, si me pedías tres pistas podía visitarte y/o salir contigo cuando quisiera.

— ¡No recuerdo haberte pedido una tercera!

—Lo hiciste, recuerda, mientras te tenía acorralado como a un gatito. —Su sonrisa era similar a la de un gángster o un banquero con préstamos de dudosa procedencia.

Arthur se sentía derrotado, lo había engañado para que le pidiera la tercera pista, miró como se alejaba hacía el jardín delantero.

—Nos vemos, pronto, Artie.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado c:, manden cualquier comentario si quieren que le agregue otras "cositas", lo dejo a su imaginación, el siguiente es el último así que piénsenlo bien, yo creo que ya todos deben más o menos saber qué pasa aquí ¿Verdad? Gracias por pasarse y leer :D


	3. Tierra de sueños

Siento por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en publicar esto, mis disculpas, es que me encontraba en el fin del mundo, donde no hay internet, tan sólo tenía un teléfono con pésima señal, así que no tenía manera de publicarles el último capítulo, les vuelvo a pedir disculpas, aquí se los dejo, ojalá lo disfruten c:

**Advertencia:** Un tanto de lemon y cosas románticas.

* * *

No podía sacarse de la cabeza esas palabras, tenía su cabeza hecha un lío, al final, cuando ya pudo aclarar sus ideas era demasiado tarde, estaba solo en el patio trasero, corrió rápidamente hacia el patio delantero para alcanzarlo, tan solo estaba su padre descargando ciertas cosas que había comprado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? ¿Y Alfred, se ha ido?

Hostigado, Arthur no sabe que responderle, asumió que su silencio respondería por él.

—Se ha ido, que lástima…Bueno, será para otra ocasión supongo, anda, entremos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Sin pensarlo, mirando su teléfono, asegurándose que lo tenía en su mano y todo lo que había pasado no fuera una ilusión, siguió a su papá que estaba mirándolo con cara de -las tortugas se mueven más rápido-.

— ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar? —Preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes intrigado.

—Ah…pues…verás…No quería que alguien ajeno a la familia viera cuando te entregase esto —Saca de su bolsillo derecho un collar del cual cuelga un anillo. —Era de tu abuelo, que luego me lo dio a mí, este anillo nos ha traído suerte en todo lo que es familia, nos ha dado felicidad, y, como el menor de los hermanos, quiero que tú lo conserves.

— ¿Pero y mis hermanos? ¿Por qué no se lo das a alguno de ellos? —Miró con extrañeza al mayor.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, por eso te traje aquí, había pensado desde hace bastante tiempo en darte este anillo, pero no encontré el momento oportuno, por favor no lo rechaces hijo.

El muchacho sintió que la palabra hijo la había dicho no con esperanzas ni ruego, sino como una orden, por lo que no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar su presente, aunque de cierta forma le hacía feliz que su padre haya decidido dárselo a él y no a otro de sus hermanos.

Después de aquella charla no dijeron ni hicieron mucho más, se dedicaron a charlar de cosas triviales mientras cenaban para luego cada uno seguir en su propio camino, su padre salió a fumar un cigarrillo al jardín mientras él subió a su cuarto y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hacia la nada, no pensar nada en particular, sólo… mirar como oveja desbocada hacia el vacío, estaba feliz por lo que su padre le había entregado, le hacía sentirse importante y aunque sonara egoísta… le hacía sentirse una prioridad, hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación, pero lo que había ocurrido con Alfred lo hacía sentir extraño, sus sentimientos se encontraban, aunque tratara de enojarse y sentirse humillado por la situación, en el fondo estaba feliz de que no pudiera encontrar su celular por sí solo…así quizás podría verle una vez más.

Estuvo ensimismado por horas mirando por la ventana, cuando miró su reloj eran cerca de las una de la mañana, ni él mismo sabía en que estuvo pensando durante todo ese tiempo, aun no tenía siquiera pizca de sueño, todo se encontraba en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el canto de los insectos y uno que otro animalejo corriendo en medio de los matorrales.

Se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que estaba en frente de su cama y encendió la computadora un tanto arcaica que estaba allí, seamos sinceros, le faltaba poco para usar baterías o que un hámster corriendo en una rueda la hiciera funcionar, era muy vieja, pero no importaba mucho, pues aunque fuera un poco muy lenta, tenía internet, con paciencia abrió su correo para revisar si tenía algún mensaje de su familia, había un correo de su madre, preguntaba cómo se encontraban y si todo iba bien por aquellos lugares, nada fuera de lo normal, lo respondió con un poco de lentitud, no sabía que responderle, así que le contó más que todo sobre las cosas que había hecho su padre en el trabajo y cómo habían llega el primer día, apenas logró enviarse el mensaje, cerró su correo y comenzó a vagar por el internet, cosa extraña, casi nunca lo hacía, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, pasando un rato se aburrió y apagó el cacharro-computadora.

Ya comenzaba a ver borroso, todas esas horas estuvo con la luz apagada, la encendió y se hecho de nuevo en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a mirar el anillo que sostenía el collar, se percató en ese momento, mientras lo miraba a contraluz, tenía un mensaje gravado "Tierra de sueños", le pareció un tanto cursi el mensaje, pero hermoso, se le pasó como un flash back en ese momento Alfred por su mente, un tanto ruborizado y hastiado por sus mismas reacciones, se levantó de la cama y miro nuevamente su reloj, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, había pasado en vela toda la noche, estaba completamente nublado, pero ya había aclarado, hacía un tanto de frío por la mañana así que se puso el suéter que tenía a los pies de su cama y salió a caminar por el jardín de atrás, había en el un tanto de neblina, era un poco espesa así que un par de veces casi chocó con un árbol frente a él, caminó hasta llegar al fondo del sitio, se sentó en una roca que había cerca de la pared y cerró los ojos unos minutos, sentía una tranquilidad inmensa en ese momento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido únicamente para él, la neblina se comenzó a disipar, reconoció ese lugar, estaba cerca de donde había tenido su encuentro un tanto muy cercano con Alfred, inmediatamente se le vinieron esos recuerdos y sensaciones al cuerpo, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la casa, se sentía avergonzado de él mismo, tan temprano y lo primero que hace es pensar en ese tipo, se quería golpear con un tomate su cabeza.

Su padre seguía durmiendo, tenía la casa para él solo todavía, así que se hizo un desayuno digno de cualquier inglés súper madrugador, fue a la sala de estar a comer su desayuno sentado en el sillón y encendió la televisión para ver las noticias, eran alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana cuando tuvo la intención de levantarse de ese comodísimo sillón, pero alguien arruinó su paz tocando el timbre de la casa.

— ¿Quién es a estas horas?— pensó para sí mismo, abrió la puerta con cautela…Su pesadilla se hacía realidad, Alfred tocando a su puerta demasiado temprano.

— ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? — preguntó Arthur un tanto enojado con el cabello un tanto enmarañado.

—Joooo, pero si me lo prometiste, yo podría verte cuando quisiera si perdías el juego ¿O no, Artie?

— ¿¡Pero por qué tan temprano!?—Mirando al chico con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad es que estaba un tanto cansado, no había dormido nada.

—Soy un hombre fuerte y madrugador, my Darling —Le guiñaba un ojo mientras se lo decía.

Hubo un instante de silencio, mientras se limitaban a intercambiaban miradas, la de Arthur tratando de decirle que se fuera a su casa, y la de Alfred respondiéndole que no iba a ceder. Después de esa guerra de miradas sin parpadear el mayor se resignó, haciéndole pasar.

—Espera aquí iré a cambiarme y vengo, si quieres siéntate en el sofá, pero no hagas ruido, mi padre aún sigue durmiendo.

— ¡Yeap! — de forma alegre y de un niño inocente respondió el chico de ojos azules mientras seguía a Arthur con la mirada mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, se reía un poco al verlo subir.

El muchacho se preguntaba por qué Alfred se estaba riendo de él, entró rápidamente a su cuarto de baño para ducharse y arreglarse un poco, ahí es cuando vió el horror hecho cabello, su pelo estaba desafiando a las leyes de la física, estaba todo hacía arriba como si se hubiera puesto un frasco de gel completo y fortalecido con fijador, sintió la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas, ese maldito con lentes no le había dicho nada, corrió a la ducha y dio el agua caliente, tratando de que su cabello se resignara a volver a su estado natural, se quedó pensando unos instantes debajo del agua casi hirviente, cerró el grifo se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto a paso lento para no caerse en el baño. Se quedó mirando sin pensar en nada lo que se encontraba sentado en su cama, el ente le sonreía.

— ¿Por qué subiste? Te dije que te quedaras abajo.

—Es que con el grito que diste al ver tu cabello despertaste a tu padre, me vio sentado en el living y dijo que subiera.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Arthur, estaba medio aturdido por el vapor del baño aún.

—Que sensual tu manera de vestir... ¿Intentas provocarme? Porque lo estás haciendo bastante bien —Lo decía mientras se reía como un playboy.

Ahí fue cuando Arthur reaccionó estaba semidesnudo goteando el piso, se miró a él y luego a Alfred, se le llegó a enredar la lengua de tantas barbaridades que quería pronunciar, terminó solo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que saliera del cuarto, el cual el menor entendió perfectamente y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo frente a la puerta del chico semidesnudo que cerró la puerta de un golpe. Unos cuantos minutos después abrió la puerta mientras aun arreglaba masculinamente su cabello.

—Igual te veías lindo, fue como verte al despertar de una noche de desenfreno. —Dijo Alfred apoyado aún en la pared.

—Actúa como un adulto por favor.— Dijo mientras le hacía una señal al menor para que también bajara por la escalera.

Al bajar lo primero que ve Arthur es a su padre haciendo un rico desayuno de huevos quemados.

—Vengan a desayunar, estoy preparando...está casi listo.

Ambos muchachos miraron la comida, luego a ellos mismos y otra vez a la comida.

—No gracias señor/papá, ya desayuné. — Dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa que pedía disculpas en ambos rostros.

El padre del inglés puso una mueca de tristeza que desapareció casi al instante. —Más para mi entonces… ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

Arthur no respondió, la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al otro muchacho.

—Pensaba llevar a su hijo al río que está a unos minutos de aquí.— Dijo el menor con una sonrisa excesiva en rostro.

—Oh que bien… disfruten entonces, el día está precioso.

La verdad es que el día estaba horrible, parecía que fuera a llover en cualquier momento, pero lo que dijo su padre era signo de aprobación para que se fueran, así que no le quedó más remedio a su hijo que asentir.

Alfred pescó al chico mayor del antebrazo con rapidez y salieron fuera de la casa, Arthur apenas logró despedirse.

— ¿Podrías soltarme, Alfred?

—Eeeeh pero así es más sencillo y llegaremos más rápido.

El mayor se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a la estación de autobuses, sino a una camioneta que se encontraba a la orilla de la carretera.

— ¿Y ese auto?

—Es mío, ¿No se nota? —Lo decía con un tono alegre y burlesco.

—Si tienes auto…¿Por qué rayos siempre que te veo estás en el autobús? —Alzó la voz de manera drástica.

—Es fácil…Así puedo encontrarme con gente interesante, como tú.

Arthur desvió la mirada, era primera vez que alguien le decía al como eso. —Patrañas…

Ambos se subieron al vehículo, sin más preámbulo Alfred puso el auto en reversa y se fueron por la carretera. El mayor se dedicaba a mirar disimuladamente el vehículo, se preguntaba de dónde este mocoso obtenía el dinero…

—¿Y tus padres, Alfred? ¿Vives con ellos?

—Yeah…Pero ahora están de vacaciones en Estados Unidos, fueron a ver las últimas cosas de la mudanza…—Dijo el muchacho de manera alegre pero melancólica mientras ladeaba su cabeza de lado a lado.

Así que es estadounidense…no se esperaba menos… —¿Y eres hijo único?

—Nop, tengo un hermano de mi misma edad, se llama Matthew, nos parecemos un poco pero él no tiene una personalidad tan genial como la mía, es tímido jejeje…Ahora anda con nuestros padres, así que estoy sólo en este pueblito.

La verdad Arthur pensaba que no podía culpar que Matthew fuera tímido con semejante hermano…—Ah…

El chico de orbes verde esmeralda reclinó su cabeza en la ventana del automóvil, se sentía agotado, el día se había despejado temprano, los atravesaban los cálidos rayos del sol entremedio de los árboles.

El menor le miraba de reojo sin poder evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a acelerar el vehículo y presionó un botón, el cual hizo instantáneamente descender todos los vidrios de las ventanas, ambos sentían la fresca brisa recorrer cada milímetro de sus rostros, y aunque a Arthur le costara admitirlo, era el día perfecto para ir a conocer las zonas más silvestres, sólo le quedó cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar hacia su destino. Al casi completar las dos horas de viaje el auto se detuvo, Alfred se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de su acompañante, haciendo que volviera de su adormecimiento soplándole su oreja.

—Ya llegamos, conejo dormilón.—Desató su cinturón y abrió la puerta para salir.

—Conejo qué…vah—Resopló resignado siguiendo al menor saliendo del vehículo.

— ¡Llegamos! ¿No te parece espectacular?

El ingles miraba con ojos sin vida el paisaje

—¿No se supone que iríamos a un río?

—Síp —Respondió con toda sinceridad mirando al muchacho a los ojos.

—¡Estamos en un acantilado! ¿Por qué ****** me trajiste aquí?

—Pero Artie, el río está allá abajo, mira.

Arthur se acercó cuidadosamente a la orilla del acantilado, efectivamente, el río estaba allí abajo.

—Pero no fuimos donde me prometiste.—Dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Alfred.

—Lo siento, sí quieres puedo lanzarte para que llegues rápidamente y puedas ver el río…sólo bromeo— Decía mientras unas carcajadas salían de su interior.

Aunque diga que lo dice en broma, Arthur no puede evitar sentir que había una poco de verdad en las palabras del menor, lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco inseguro estar a solas con él en aquel sitio. Habían entrado por un camino repleto de árboles que creaban una espesa sombra, el mayor jamás había visto un bosque tan bello y abrumador al mismo tiempo, trató de no darle mucha importancia y tranquilizarse un poco, volvió a mirar a Alfred, quien ya estaba sacando toneladas de comida de los asientos traseros del vehículo, enserio, eran toneladas, la lógica no entendía como tanta comida salía de ahí, después de observar como seguía sacando alimentos del auto, Arthur supo que sería un largo, muy muy largo día.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, para el gusto del ingles solo habían hamburguesas y gaseosas, no es que le disgustaran pero trataba de esquivar la comida chatarra, pero tenía hambre, no iba a rechazar la comida que Alfred le ofrecía. Arthur comió lentamente su hamburguesa, mientras el menor devoraba como un animal su quinta. Al rato de comer Alfred sin decir nada más que –vuelvo en unos minutos- desapareció entre los matorrales del bosque, todo estaba tan tranquilo sin el menor que Arthur fue a buscar entre las cosas de su bolso el libro, anoche había dejado su lectura de lado, así que aprovechando de que no hubiera nadie para molestarle comenzó a leer.

—¿Tú eres mi amigo, verdad?

—Claro que sí, seremos amigos por siempre.

—¿Lo prometes, incluso si mueres?

—Incluso si muero, seguiré siendo tu amigo, estaremos juntos.

Ambos niños sonreían mientras hacían un pacto de unión a través de su sangre, con sólo pincharse un dedo su promesa se hacía eterna

—Ya…—Arthur miraba con un tanto de extrañeza su libro, había comenzado tan normal y ahora los niños hacías un pacto demasiado maquiavélico y obscuro.

Ambos eran felices jugando, día tras día sin parar, su felicidad era la única que transcurría en el tiempo, el de los demás se había detenido, los padres del pequeño ya no se encontraban, solo le quedó su fiel amigo por sangre, pero aquel chiquillo sabía que su fantasía estaba a punto de terminar…

Dio vuelta la página, el muchacho entrecerró los ojos un poco. ¿Qué sucedía? La página y las siguientes del libro estaban completamente en blanco, se quedó unos momentos mirando el manuscrito fijamente, como si eso fuera a hacerle presión psicológica al libro y se fuera a escribir solo, llegó a pensar que el resto del libro estaba escrito con lápiz mágico, aparentemente esa hamburguesa le había hecho mal, se sintió estúpido al hacer tantas teorías, el libro para él solo venía fallado, debería ir a la librería en la semana a buscar otro ejemplar.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo Artie? —Preguntó la voz infantil pero algo tenebrosa de Alfred.

— ¡Por la mier…! Casi me matas del susto ¿Cuándo volviste?...¡Y no me llames Artie!

—Pues…yo…no lo sé…yo…yo creo que llegué hace rato, no recuerdo la verdad cómo es que volví tan deprisa…—Dijo medio confundido.

—Olvídalo, sólo deja de aparecerte de repente, le causarás un infarto a alguien ¿Sabes? —Se levantó del tronco en que estaba sentado y se limpió los pantalones. —¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?

— ¡Oh come on! Artie, no seas aguafiestas, aún falta un poco para que llegue lo que quiero mostrarte…sólo espera unas horas más. —Haciéndole caso omiso a la queja de hace unos momentos del mayor.

Comenzaron a mover todas las cosas que habían ensuciado en la comida para dejar espacio para una fogata, lo que había ido a hacer Alfred fue buscar ramas y troncos.

—¿Es necesario hacer la fogata? —Preguntó Arthur con cara de duda.

—¡Of course! ¿Qué sería un viaje de este tipo sin fogata y malvaviscos?

—Un viaje sin fogata ni malvaviscos, eso sería. —Lo miró desafiantemente.

—Dile no a la amargura, my Darling, la vida se disfruta— Le sonrió haciéndole un guiño.

Arthur sólo se ruborizó un poco y frunció el ceño

—¡Si vas a hacer una fogata que esperas! —Le había dado su permiso.

Todo ese rato fue a la orilla de los matorrales mirando hacia el interior del bosque

Se ve aterrador...pensó para sí mismo, se quedó varias horas esperando a ver si aparecía algo entre los árboles, como si quisiera que viniera un oso enorme y huir a Merida.

—¡Arthur! ¡Ya está! Ven a ver esto.

El ingles al oír la voz de americano se levantó y fue en su busca…Quedó vislumbrado con lo que veían sus ojos, era una puesta de sol increíble desde ese lugar, al reflejarse rayos de sol en el río se formaba una gama de luces en el cielo de diversos colores, nunca había contemplado algo como aquello, estaba encantado.

—Ven, Arthur.

Estaba tan contento con lo que habían visto sus ojos que obedeció casi como por instinto al llamado de Alfred. — ¿Qué sucede? Ya encendiste la fogata. ¿Qué sucede con ello.

—Espera unos segundos…—Sonriendo de manera que sólo el gato Cheshire podría hacerlo.

En esos momentos el fuego comenzó a tornarse de un peculiar color.

—¡El fuego! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es verde…¡Y ahora es morado!.

—Mi secreto…si quieres que te cuente, prométeme ser amigable y contarme sobre ti.

Por primera vez Arthur no pudo con su curiosidad, prometió contestar todas las preguntas del menor con tal de saber su secreto, aunque esto hiriera su orgullo. Después de eso no hubo mucho más que hacer, ya había oscurecido cuando dejaron de hacerse preguntas, tomaron todas sus pertenencias y se fueron del acantilado, era un largo viaje regreso a casa. De una u otra manera el hecho de tener que haberle contado cosas personales a Alfred sobre su vida le hacía un tanto extrañamente feliz, como si ahora pudiera confiar más en él pues Alfred también le había contado más sobre su vida, se habían acortado más las distancias.

Alfred se marchó enseguida después de haber dejado a Arthur en su casa, pues dijo que tenía algunas cosas que atender, el muchacho de orbes verdes entró a su casa, su padre aun no llegaba, probablemente se había ido a tomar unos tragos, ya sabía de donde había sacado su lado alcohólico, se sirvió un té y se fue a dormir. Ya acomodado en su cama, listo para caer en las manos de Morfeo algo lo interrumpió, le había llegado un mensaje.

"Duerme bien, descansa c:"

Alfred.

—What the f…

El ingles comenzó a revisar su teléfono, en algún momento del viaje Alfred se había agregado entre sus contactos. No sabía si era por el cansancio o algo más, pero realmente no le molesto, después de un rato comenzó a adormilarse, sin embargo comenzaron a venírsele voces en la cabeza las palabras "Te quedarás conmigo" a su cabeza cada vez que lograba dormitar, o escuchaba crujidos, pero el sueño acumulado le venció, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Después de eso pasaron unos días antes de volver a ver a Alfred, aprovechó de ir a la ciudad para cambiar el libro que venía incompleto.

—Vengo a cambiar este libro que venía con errores. ¿Me lo podrían cambiar por otro? Traigo el recibo conmigo.

—Por supuesto señor.—Le respondió un empleado.

Lo esperó unos minutos antes de ver volver al sujeto que lo atendió.

—Hay un problema, señor, nosotros jamás hemos vendido este libro, no lo tenemos registrado en nuestra lista.

— ¿Pero cómo? Si aquí se lo vendieron a mi padre hace unos días. ¿Está seguro?

—Completamente, es más…ni siquiera sale entre los nombres de libros existentes.

—Ya...Muchas gracias de todas formas.—Le respondió al empleado mientras iba hacia la salida.

Sin nada más que hacer se dirigió a su casa, en eso su teléfono celular suena…Era Alfred.

Entró en el dilema de contestar o rechazar la llamada, terminó contestando.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Hi! What's up? ¿Dónde estás?

—En el bus, voy hacia mi casa. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pues…quería que vinieras a mi casa.

Ante esas palabras Arthur dudó.

—No gracias.

—Come on!, ¡Ven! Quiero que conozcas donde vivo.

El británico se quedó pensando unos momentos

—Será una visita corta. ¿Te quedó claro?

— ¡Claro como el agua! Dile al conductor que te deje bajar donde Alfred F. Jones.

—Pero solo se detiene en el paradero…

— ¡Solo dilo! Te esperaré afuera. — Cortando la llamada.

Resignado y con no muchas ganas se levantó de su asiento y le dijo al chofer que se detuviera donde Alfred, sin titubear el funcionario no dudó ni por dos segundos, detuvo el autobús justo donde el americano le estaba esperando.

Arthur miró al muchacho que lo esperaba con una sonrisa clavada en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué el conductor te hace caso?

—Tengo mis contactos…Ven, quiero enseñarte mi casa.

Tomó en un milisegundo la mano de Arthur y lo llevó rápidamente.

En unos segundos estaban delante de una casa con una fachada bastante elegante, llegaba a parecer mansión ese lugar, Arthur trató de disimular su asombro y siguió a Alfred que le hacía una seña para que entrara. Se veía una casa acomodada, le mostró la mayoría de las habitaciones, parecía un guía turístico en vez de alguien enseñándole su casa a un invitado, la última parada fue el cuarto de Alfred, al abrir la puerta el mayor se sintió en la dimensión desconocida. ¿Qué era aquel cuarto? Juguetes tirados por todos lados, parecía la habitación de un niño de seis años, pero prefirió guardar sus comentarios. Después de eso fueron a la sala de estar a beber algo, Arthur para variar bebió un té y Alfred una coca-cola.

— ¿Y tus padres aún no vuelven?

—No…dijeron que volverían en unos días jejeje.

Se notaba que en su mirada había algo triste.

—Ya…Ya veo, tu casa es linda.— Dijo el ingles con un tono cortés en sus palabras.

—Gracias…y también gracias por venir.

Definitivamente algo le sucedía a Alfred, no podía ser nada bueno si estaba respondiendo de una manera alegre para una persona normal.

— ¿Te sucede algo Alfred?

—Te quiero…

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en la habitación.

—Lo siento, creo que escuché mal. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que te quiero. ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?—Dijo levantando la cabeza clavando su mirada en la de Arthur.

Arthur sintió que unos murciélagos golpeaban su estómago (no, no eran mariposas, eran murciélagos), no sabía que responder, era la primera vez que se le declaraban de aquella manera tan osada, por unos minutos hubo un silencio realmente incómodo para ambos, si hubiera sido el Alfred que lo acosa hasta hartarlo inmediatamente hubiera dicho que no, sin embargo ante éste, acongojado y sonrojado muchacho no sabía que contestar, decir que no secamente e irse indignado o aceptar, la verdad es que tal vez, solo tal vez, si sentía un poquitín muy muy poquitito cariño hacia el americano, pero debía pensarlo bien, solo llevaba una semana conociéndole.

—Y-yo…necesito pensarlo.— Balbuceó esas palabras mientras Alfred a pesar de verse en ese estado de timidez, se lo comía con la mirada. —Déjame ver cómo va avanzando nuestra relación con el tiempo, ahí te daré una respuesta…

—De acuerdo...Yo sé que tú me querrás...—Regalándole una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

—Y-ya debo irme…—Dijo tomando sus pertenencias torpemente.

—Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

—N-no es necesario, aún es temprano, me iré caminando, c-cuídate— Saliendo por la puerta hecho un rayo.

Arthur caminaba a paso flash, casi corriendo por el sendero hacia su casa. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Se le habían declarado, eso pasó, realmente no lo esperaba, le latía el corazón como un loco, con todo este ajetreo en su cabeza y corazón se había olvidado completamente sobre el libro.

Habían pasado ya alrededor de un mes ya desde que había llegado a ese lugar, había salido ya varias veces con Alfred a muchos sitios durante ese tiempo, sin embargo siempre con ese nerviosismo en las manos y el corazón de que se le declarara o intentara hacer algo inapropiado de repente, su padre cada vez hacía más simpatía con el americano, lo cual a este punto a Arthur le agradaba en todos sus sentidos, aunque le disgustara todavía un poco el reconocerle, tras ese tiempo Alfred se ganó su cariño y quizás…algo más…No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, cada vez que lo veía el mundo le daba vueltas, no pensaba claramente, sentía algo extraño en el estómago, venían pensamientos, incógnitas sin resolver cada vez que se le acercaba apenas unos milímetros, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo sus sentimientos cambiaron tanto, se estaba enamorando, su primer amor se llamaba Alfred.

Era una de esas tardes de tantas otras que había ido el menor a su casa, le invitó a su casa procurando con anticipación que su padre no estuviera, le había preguntado si iba a estar en casa aquel día, a lo cual negó, iba a llegar tarde esa noche por causas del trabajo, ese día decidió darle una respuesta al americano.

La casa estaba extrañamente helada aquel día, aún cuando afuera estaba el clima templado. Arthur observaba a Alfred que estaba sentado en el sofá desde las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación para calmarse unos minutos, se paseaba por el cuarto como león enjaulado, sus nervios no se calmaban con nada, le faltaba solamente tener una bolsa de papel para hiperventilar, se detuvo de golpe al mirar en su velador de noche, el libro de nuevo estaba allí, abierto en la página en blanco que seguía, él no lo había vuelto a sacar de su bolso desde el día en que fue a cambiarlo, comenzó a observarlo nuevamente, como la primera vez, seguía igual, escrito en la misma página.

— ¿Por qué este libro no lleva el nombre de su autor? —Dijo sin pensar en un susurro casi inaudible.

En cierto modo, las cosas que pasaban en el libro le habían sucedido a él, se preguntaba si le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a la continuación del libro para calmar un poco su agitada cabeza, casi al termino de ese pensamiento sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda su espalda, como si le hubiera tocado un espectro con unas garras afiladas, miró impulsivamente hacia atrás, sin embargo no había nadie, más que un espejo de cuerpo entero, salió de la habitación apresuradamente para ver a Alfred.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, sentía como sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas por la sangre nuevamente. Cuando llegó al último escalón, ya no había vuelta atrás, tragó para auto infringirse valentía y se dirigió a paso firme hasta su objetivo. Ya junto a este, sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y se sentó de golpe junto al joven. Tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, y a pesar de que estaba dirigiendo su vista hacia el piso, sentía como la mirada del joven de ojos azules estaba clavada en su figura, y de algún modo, le daba la sensación de que lo penetraba hasta lo más profundo, como si pudiera saber hasta sus más ocultos secretos.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, donde el único sonido perceptible era el del tic tac de un reloj que había en la habitación, Arthur intentó hablar. — Y-yo… Alfred..- Más no lograba articular nada coherente, de modo que el castaño optó por tomar el rostro del rubio y girarlo hasta quedar uno frente a otro.

— Arthur, cálmate, solo debes decir sí o no—Le dijo, en un tono profundo.

— O-ok…—Arthur respiró hondo y comenzó—L-la verdad es que tenía razón, tú… Alfred, te amo, en este tiempo me he enamorado totalmente de ti y yo quiero estar contigo…—Cuando terminó de hablar, casi no le salía la voz, su respiración estaba sumamente agitada y la piel de su rostro había adquirido un tinte rojizo.

Alfred se limitó a sonreír y sacó algo de su bolsillo.—Arthur, si me aceptas, debes usar algo que te voy a entregar.— Acto seguido le mostró una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un anillo del mismo material, este lucía algo antiguo por algunos rayones e imperfecciones casi imperceptibles presentes en su superficie, además tenía algo grabado en su interior, pero no alcanzaba a divisarse qué era exactamente.

— Entonces acepto.—Respondió sin dudar. En ese momento, el otro joven, le quitó el collar con el anillo que le había entregado su padre y puso el propio en su lugar. Arthur al sentir el tacto del castaño en su cuello se estremeció, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el otro, quien acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el rubio hasta unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras comenzaba a bajar sus manos hasta la cadera del más bajo acercándolo a su cuerpo, este intentaba alejar al de lentes, pero simplemente no podía evitar dejarse tocar, era como si un extraño poder endemoniado se apoderada de él cada vez que Alfred estaba cerca, más aún ahora que lo besaba y acariciaba de aquella forma.

Arthur no podía pensar, sólo seguía su instinto y se dejaba llevar, sentía como el más alto apretaba su cadera seductivamente de vez en cuando y con su mano libre lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo, incluso más; no supo cómo, pero de repente se encontraba recostado en el sillón con el ojiazul arriba suyo besándole el cuello y desabotonándole la camisa, no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que rápidamente y algo sonrojado cambió las posiciones y se sacó su camisa, quedando con su torso desnudo para que el menor lo viese, el menor rió un poco por este acto, por lo que el ojiverde con una mirada orgullosa y un notorio sonrojo le desabrocho el pantalón rápidamente y bajo a esa altura para sorprenderlo y ver alguna reacción tímida, pero no resultó, al levantar la mirada con lo que se encontró fue una mirada extasiada junto a una pervertida sonrisa.

— ¿Nunca podré ver alguna muestra de vergüenza en ti, mocoso? –suspiró, el menor negó sonriendo, y ante eso bajó sus pantalones junto su ropa interior y al ver el miembro excitado de su acompañante dudó un poco pero se lo metió a su boca "solo quiero ver una reacción" pensó, mirándolo, Alfred sorprendido pero extasiado dejó que el mayor siguiera con su meta mirándolo cada vez más lujurioso.

— No sabía que fueras tan osado, Arthur.— al escuchar estas palabras el ojiverde pensó en todo lo que hizo y en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Rápidamente, muy avergonzado perdió el equilibrio algo torpe y cayó del sillón tapándose desesperadamente la cara, el menor lo veía enternecido desde arriba, terminó de desvestirse y se colocó encima del mayor haciendo lo mismo con él, quedando ambos desnudos; al no ver reacción del mayor, quién seguía escondido, el castaño besó cariñosamente su cabeza, bajando por su cara cubierta por sus manos, sus brazos…el pecho, su abdomen, y cuando iba a llegar hasta su miembro erecto paró, llegándole a este "amigo" sólo su aliento; quería ver si Arthur sería capaz de complacerlo mirándolo a la cara, pero no ocurrió nada, se acercó a él, y amorosamente quitó sus manos y le acarició la mejilla sonrojada del rubio, quien cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y unas pequeñas lágrimas de vergüenza se asomaban, de repente sintió algo frío en su pecho, era el anillo, que el menor le había dado, subió la vista y se encontró con la mirada amorosa del ojiazul.

–¿Eres mío, no?... entonces, no te avergüences, y déjame ver tu rostro, quiero ver todas tus expresiones de placer.

Arthur cerró los ojos y asintió moviendo la cabeza, aprovechándose de eso el americano atacó de manera violenta y fugaz la boca de éste, introduciendo su lengua, persiguiendo la del británico, que sentía una oleada de placer con cada movimiento corporal de su amante, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba encantado con él, sin pensarlo rodeó su cuello, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, su éxtasis en esos momentos era ancestral, el menor comenzó a lamer y morder su cuello, haciendo que el más bajo se encorvara un poco, su cuello era un punto increíblemente sensible, se estaba encendiendo por completo, el calor entre ambos se volví más profundo y las caricias menos escasas, el menor jugaba con el miembro del mayor, provocando que salieran pequeños gemidos de su boca, Alfred estaba extasiado con el escenario que habían creado.

—Oh, ya estas así, que tierno…

—N-no lo digas, por favor ¡AH!

—Te haré gritar aún más, Arthur.

Comenzó a lentamente descender del cuello del mayor hasta su pecho, que comenzó a besar imparablemente, mordiendo y pellizcando con su mano libre las tetillas del rubio, sus gemidos comenzaron a duplicarse, haciéndose cada vez más audibles y largos, mientras el castaño frotaba el miembro de Arthur que cada vez se mostraba más excitado y comenzó a descender con su otra mano por la espalda de éste, hasta llegar a su cavidad anal, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en el trasero del mayor.

— ¡A-alfred me duele! ¡Ah…Aaaah! —Decía con una mueca de dolor y placer.

—Aguanta un poco, pronto te sentirás mucho mejor…

El menor comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro del chico de orbes verdes, haciendo que se retorciera unos instantes, introdujo un tercer dedo, haciendo que su amante gritara por el dolor, hasta que encontró cierto punto, que transformó sus gritos de dolor por gritos de lujuria que se mantuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Arthur sintió como Alfred le estaba abriendo las piernas.

—Arthur…ya no aguanto…déjame entrar…

El rubio con miedo en su rostro asintió, el menor lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, haciendo que el británico producto del dolor que lo atravesó como una corriente eléctrica se encorvara, aferrándose completamente al americano que al sentir unos gemidos que resonaron en sus oídos lo penetró completamente, el más bajo producto del dolor comenzó a erguirse y a tensar los músculos , hacía que fuera más difícil para Alfred moverse dentro suyo, trató de calmarlo con besos, haciendo que se relajara para luego comenzar a mover sus caderas, sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, lo envestía violentamente, Arthur le pedía que parara entre suplicas, sentía que se partiría en dos, hasta que comenzó a sentir más cosas que dolor…

—Se siente bien, ¿No es así?—Le resopló al oído.

—Sé siente extraño…uughht ¿Q-qué me sucede? M-me est-toy sintiendo muy extraño A-Alfred….

"La felicidad rueda como ovillo de lana deshaciéndose en mi corazón, aquel ovillo de lana, en tan solo un instante saltó, convirtiéndose en una lágrima brotando por mis ojos" Ese pensamiento no podía salir de la mente de Arthur, se aferraba a él completamente.

—Eso está bien, Artie, puedes venirte.

La velocidad de ambos comenzó a aumentar, cada vez más excitados a puntos de llegar al clímax de su unión, gemidos de ambos resonaban por toda la casa cuando de repente Arthur sintió algo extraño brotando dentro suyo, de su recto para ser exacto, era el esperma caliente de Alfred emanando de su miembro.

Aún unidos y abrazados se echaron completamente a la alfombra entre sus respiraciones aún agitada el rubio le dio un beso al castaño, sin embargo al abrir los ojos se encontró con un ser demoniaco de piel pálida, ojos afilados y cabello negro, era el ser de sus pesadillas.

Arthur gritaba, separándose de golpe de Alfred, que lo miraba confundido y con una mirada un tanto perturbadora, cada vez que parpadeaba veía a dos seres distintos, a su amante y el otro hombre, pescó sus ropas he intento ponérselas torpemente mientras subía las escaleras, estaba asustado, el castaño solo con bóxers puestos comenzó a perseguirlo.

—Arthur…¡No subas! ¡NO!

No alcanzó a terminar su ultima frase, el mayor estaba pasmado sin poder hablar temblando frente a la puerta de su padre, comenzó a llorar y gritar incontrolablemente, su padre yacía muerto en su cama, le habían cortado la garganta, fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte.

—¡Papá, papá! ¡NO! —Gritaba sin consolación.

Entre su llanto miró bien a su padre, traía puesto el anillo que hace unos instantes se había quitado y supuestamente tenía su amante, rápidamente, su mirada se dirigió a él, sólo para encontrarse a Alfred completamente distinto y macabro, en ese instante vio todo lo que vio su padre desde que llegó a esta ciudad, quien lo había ido a saludar la primera vez que vino a ver la casa, quien le había entregado aquel libro extraño en la librería, quien le había matado, todos ellos eran Alfred…Incluso quien le atormentaba en sus propias pesadillas.

—Tú dijiste que estarías conmigo, ese collar lo demuestra, Arthur, negaste a tu familia por mí.

En ese instante la mente de Arthur comenzó a destruirse, cayendo de rodillas al piso sin nada más que llorar, mientras Alfred se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

—Yo…no quería que terminara así, yo quería…un final feliz…al igual que en el libro, nuestro libro, Arthur…

Un recuerdo golpeó la mente de Arthur como un rayo, su primera pesadilla, donde comenzó toda esta tragedia, el nombre del autor, el autor de su libro era Jones, Alfred F. Jones. Destrozado mirando hacia el piso en su abismo sólo pudo pronunciar estas palabras "Tu libro no tiene final, no tiene un final completo, no es nada". Alfred se agachó a su nivel, tomando la cara de Arthur entre sus manos, el británico veía como el color de cabello de Jones se teñía de negro y su expresión cambiaba.

—Sí, si tiene un final, lo acabas de escribir tú. —Besando los labios de Arthur.

El rubio veía el mundo apagarse, hasta tornearse todo obscuro, no podía ver nada, su mente se había roto, él se había roto.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos vio su habitación se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando el resto del cuarto, todo había sido una pesadilla, pensó, caminó hacia el cuarto de su padre, no estaba en cama, ya eran más de las diez, debería de estar en el trabajo, no estaba de ánimos para estar dentro de esa casa solo, así que se vistió y tomó el autobús hacia la ciudad, todo pasó como siempre, se bajó en el terminal y recorrió las calles, madres llevando a sus hijos, gente apresurada, todo era común, decidió sentarse en un banco de la plaza por la que andaba, cuando de repente miró al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de él.

—Hola Alfred ¿Qué haces aquí?... —Mirando al chico de pies a cabeza, este llevaba el cabello obscuro como la noche.

—Nada, sólo miraba a las personas de mi mundo pasar…—Rodeando con un brazo a Arthur — Siempre estaremos juntos.

—Sí...Juntos.

Su tiempo se había detenido, la gente que pasaba por el lugar no tenía rostro, pues la única persona que necesitaba ver de ahora en adelante era a Alfred, el sería su mundo, su mundo inventado con un final feliz.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, siento por no haberlo terminado antes pero es que enserio tuve problemas para ello. Espero hayan comprendido del todo la historia, el demonio tiene personalidad múltiple y de verdad quería un final feliz a cualquier precio.

Nos vemos quizás en otra historia c:


End file.
